


Praise the Sun (God)

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Masculine terminology used, Massage, Muscles, Trans Erron Black, trans character bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Kotal has had a long day and Erron offers him a massage to relax. And maybe enjoys Kotal's godly body in the process.Nsfw tumblr request for Erron to worship Kotal's muscles during a massage and then ride him
Relationships: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn
Kudos: 39





	Praise the Sun (God)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn, mlm smut, anal fingering, anal sex, trans Erron Black, trans male character bottoming, muscle/body worship, sexy massages
> 
> nsfw tumblr request for kotalblack, muscle worship and then Erron riding Kotal once he's all worked up

“What’s eatin’ you, big guy?”

Kotal sighed deeply as he dropped his big ass in his chair in his quarters, leaning back against the back of the chair and his eyes closing as another tired groan rumbled free from his chest like passing thunder. Kotal’s big shoulders slumped and the man went semi lax in the chair. There was only the sound of Outworld outside and the drip of water from Kotal’s quick washing to get his body paint off for the day.

“It was a long day,” Kotal mumbled, sounding like he was trying very hard to sleep there and then.

“Wanna talk about it?” Erron asked, taking his hat, belt, boots and serape off and placing them aside. He walked over to the big man, carefully setting a hand on his shoulder to alert him to his presence. Kotal’s head pulled towards him, but those eyes remained closed.

“Merely… a long and agitating day, is all,” Kotal groaned before shifting uncomfortably.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“Stiff and sore, I am in a notable degree of pain because of it.”

“Bath didn’t help?”

“I merely scrubbed myself down. I am sure that if I were to sit in a bath of any degree of heat, I would fall asleep.”

“Sounds like you could use it, big guy.”

“A poor choice, with the knots and pain I am dealing with. I will be in greater pain tomorrow.”

Erron had a quip about sitting in a chair and falling asleep apparently being a better alternative. But decided to keep that little quip to himself because he got a great idea to help the big guy out. Especially since he was only wearing a pair of underthings and pretty much bare enough for Erron to do as he needed to help Kotal out.

“Wanna a massage?”

“Hmm?”

“I rub you down, try and work some of those kinks out,” Erron explained.

Kotal finally cracked open his eyes, finding Erron’s face and merely staring impassively at him for a moment before his eyes closed again and his head lulled a bit further.

“That… sounds wonderful. My thanks, my summer sun.”

Grinning, Erron went over to the side to look for some of the oil that Erron knew that Kotal kept for when his knees and elbows started to bother him the worst, something with a little bit of medicine in it to help settle aches. When he found it, he tugged his mask off and tugged his socks off before padding over to Kotal, still sitting loosely in his chair.

“What hurts the most, big guy?”

“Everything.”

“Give me a place to start, smartass,” Erron laughed.

“My ankles and feet, if you are willing.”

“I am. Kick your sandals off to the side for me first and I’ll get started.”

Kotal’s feet matched the rest of him. Big, strong and actually surprisingly scarred. Getting his hands slicked up in the oil, Erron sat on the floor and picked up Kotal’s right foot and went to work. Rubbed the swollen soles of the man's feet, feeling how swollen they were by how tight and hot the skin felt even with the scars and callouses. Gently worked his fingers along the toes, gently worked his fingers along the ankles.

From there, he just worked up since it was easiest.

Gently massaged the tired calf muscles and moved his way up to Kotal's thighs, making the big man groan underneath the ministrations.

"Damn, always love how big you are," Erron muttered, pressing his hands against Kotal's thighs and squeezing as much as the massive and muscular thighs that he could. He could not fit nearly as much as he could anyone else and it made Erron's heart patter away happily inside his ribcage. "All these muscles of yours."

Kotal just moaned softly, making Erron grin.

Erron took his time, almost shamelessly, in messaging Kotal's legs especially his thighs. Perhaps he was thinking about how he would have loved to use Kotal's beefy thighs as earmuffs as he had done several times before, perhaps he was thinking of just how damned good Kotal looked as beefy as he was, perhaps he was thinking of helping his man out. Regardless, he took his time with the glorious muscles and glorious legs until Kotal felt loose and languid from the thigh down before moving upwards to find new territory to worship.

Next was Kotal's waist area, but it was hard to even attempt with the man sitting.

"Hey, sugar, can I get you to lay down on the bed so I can do ya proper?" Erron asked.

"I suppose," Kotal teased, voice deeper and breather in a way that was telltale that he was finally relaxing.

Erron managed to get the man to strip a bit more until he's in his under things before laying face down on the bed and giving Erron his gloriously muscular back half to massage and worship. Erron licked his lips idly as he watched Kotal stretch out content, arms folded underneath his head, before carefully climbing into bed with the man. Carefully he straddled the man's thighs before turning his attention to Kotal's waist. There he really had to dig his fingers into to try and work past the stiffness and thick muscles there. But fuck, running his hands over the man's waist, thick with muscles, was getting Erron heated real quick.

"Damn honey, but you are fine," Erron whistled.

Kotal chuckled softly.

Just because he knew Kotal loved it, Erron get two handfuls of Kotal's muscular ass and squeezed. Kotal rumbled very happily higher up the bed, the muscles in his back flexing as he rolled his hips back into Erron's grasp. Mouth dry as paper, Erron got some new oil and started to move upwards.

Erron was right in Kotal's back actually being the source of problem. All knots and stiffness, especially along the small of his back and between his shoulders. Erron made sure to really focus, first and foremost, on actually working out the pains and aches in Kotal's back. Ease some of the man's misery slowly and surely, using his elbows and his weight to do so, smiling happily the more Kotal relaxed more and more into the bed, slowly and surely melting underneath the attention. Also groaning happily, which just kept the smile on the Erron's face.

Took about an hour of dedication, but eventually Erron was sure that he had worked all most everything wrong with Kotal's back and rendered the man a Kotal shaped pile of goo underneath of him.

"Better, darlin'?" Erron asked.

"Much," Kotal rumbled like a pleased big cat.

Feeling much better, Erron allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Kotal's oiled up back. All those muscles shined with oil and relaxed.

"Can I get your front, Koko?" Erron asked, voice a bit husky with want.

He had to get up a bit to let Kotal languidly roll over, smirking up at him as Erron sat on the man's waist and looked over the wall of muscle that made up Kotal's chest.

"Never can get over how muscular you are," Erron smirked down at the man, getting his hands slick again before placing them on Kotal's abdomen. Underneath some flesh and fat, the man having eaten and drank recently, Erron knew was a carved abdominal wall. He could feel it when he dug his fingers in to work out some of the stiffness there. Also feel him up. Because Kotal's face was getting flushed and Erron was pretty sure that he was getting worked up from the massage and body worship.

Erron worked his way upwards, messaging along Kotal's strong sides, all over his thick and muscular pecs, along his broad and big and muscular shoulders, along his big biceps and down the muscular cords that made up the man's forearms, and then finally taking up the big man's big hands and working those over too.

"Erron," Kotal rasped.

"Yes, darlin'?" Erron grinned, feigning knowing.

"Please," Kotal rumbled.

"Please what?"

Kotal rolled his hips up and bodily lifted Erron up off the bed with the strength of the movement and taking the fire in Erron's belly and making it a wildfire. It also pointedly told Erron what Kotal wanted.

"You certain perked right up," Erron grinned, getting up to get the oil they would need for fucking and also shuck his shirt and jeans and underwear. Also yank off Kotal's underthings, shamelessly licking his lips when Kotal's fully hard dick sprang up from the movement.

"You have very talented hands, my sunshine," Kotal rumbled deeply.

The oil that they needed was thicker than the stuff that was still shining on Kotal's muscular body. Erron got two fingers slick with the stuff before straddling Kotal's hips, grinning as he put a fingertip on Kotal's dick and pressed it downwards against Kotal's body, the man groaning softly before outright moaning when Erron lowered himself to press himself flush against the man. Erron was hot and wanting too, wet and getting wetter as he pressed his dick against Kotal's and rolled his hips, dragging himself along Kotal's dick and getting the man slick with his cum.

"Fuck," Kotal moaned, bucking a bit but careful to not jostle Erron too much as he reached behind himself to massage two slick fingers against his ass, getting himself used to the pressure to ease him open.

"Good?" Erron grinned.

"Very… please, my summer sun," Kotal moaned.

"Mmm, like when you're like this," Erron smiled, using his free hand to reach forward and get a handful of meaty pec and squeezing softly, and then a bit harder when Kotal moaned again.

"Do you?" Kotal asked, trying to sound coy only for Erron to roll a dark nipple around with his thumb and turn it into a needy little moan.

"Yeah. I know you're relaxed for once," Erron chuckled, giving Kotal's nipple a small pinch and grinning when Kotal bodily bucked underneath of him.

Moving his free hand to press against Kotal's body to brace himself, Erron tilted forward a bit and eased a finger inside of himself. He ended up pressing himself a bit more flush against Kotal, making them both moan. And perhaps a bit impatient now, Erron started working his body open. Occasionally he rolled his hips down against Kotal, making sure to keep the man interested and his dick nice and hard. Occasionally he would also let his hands stray over the muscles before him, muttering about how good Kotal looked.

"Erron, please," Kotal rumbled, rolling his hips upwards.

"Oh? Impatient big guy?" Erron panted, too wound up to be snarky and coy.

"Yes, I--" Kotal rolled his hips and slid against Erron, hot and slick and wet. "Fuck, please!"

"Damn, alright," Erron said, pretty sure that he almost came from that. He gently pulled his fingers out of his body, added a bit of oil to himself, and then mournfully pulled his hips up from Kotal, grinning a bit at how wet Kotal's dick was from their grinding but oiled him up as well.

Taking the man in hand, he shifted forward and up a bit, and then pressed his hips down. Erron sighed softly at the first press of the blunt head of Kotal's dick against his ass. He merely pressed himself against it, enjoying the stimulation and enjoying the blunt pressure against his body for a moment, before he was pressing himself downwards. There was a moment of resistance and then Kotal was sliding inside of him, making him lose his breath momentarily because, fuck, the stretch was good. Made him ache and throb as he worked his hips downwards and took Kotal deeper and deeper inside of him. Down and down and down, until Erron was seated in the man's lap and Kotal was planted to the base inside of him and stretching Erron in all the right ways.

"Hot damn," Erron muttered, reaching down to rub his dick a bit, feeling his face heat up from how wet he was.

"Erron," Kotal practically whined underneath of him.

"Patience honey," Erron panted back. "Need a moment to ride you proper."

Kotal's heavy hands settled on Erron's waist and squeezed softly, but did not move Erron. Letting Erron get used to the stretch, letting his body adjust and relax around Kotal. And then he was shifting his feet underneath of his bunched up thighs, bracing his hands against Kotal's stomach, and then pulling up a bit and dropping down. Up and down, up and down and feeling the delicious slide of flesh as he fucked himself on Kotal's cock.

"There we go," Erron huffed, working himself in slow and steady movements to get himself started.

Once it was a nice and easy slide, Erron let his hands slide higher and let his thighs slide out before giving Kotal a heated grin. Those big hands on his waist dug in a bit and got a grip on his body and took up the movement, letting Erron see the flex in the big man's strong arms as he was picked up and pulled down. Seeing his pecs and shoulders move too. But then again, Kotal was easily lifting up his most of his weight with his arms alone while lying down and... hot damn.

And with his hands free, Erron was able to pant and moan as he was fucked but also run his hands over all the muscles within arm's reach, enjoying the feel of the thick cords moving underneath Kotal's hot skin.

"You sweatin' already, honey?" Erron panted.

Erron could see the beads forming where the oil had dried on Kotal's skin, dripping down the tantalizing swells of muscle and following deep and sexy creases as well. Erron leaned down and swept up a drop that was taking it sweet time rolling down the under-swell of Kotal's left pec with his tongue and making Kotal moan deeply.

"Should do this some more," Erron huffed as he was fucked, feeling himself start to clench up with the telltale signs of his impending orgasm. "Got you all... _fuck_... hot and bothered by working over you muscles..."

Kotal moved so fast, Erron almost got dizzy. When he found himself again, Erron found himself on his back with Kotal looming over him as he dragged his palms along the bedsheets and grabbed Erron's hips again. Erron moaned softly as Kotal bent over and sealed his mouth in a heated kiss before persisting to trying to pound him through the bed, Erron's hands coming up to grip along Kotal's big shoulder and holding on as he was quickly fucked to an intense orgasm. And unable to resist how tightly he was clenching around him, Kotal soon tumbled over, letting Erron eat up his deep earthquake like moans that tumbled over as well.

They kissed languidly as they came down from their respective highs, Erron's hands moving from the death grips on Kotal's shoulders to instead lovingly cradle his jaw. Kotal rumbled happily at that, gently tugging Erron closer to kiss him deeper and let his softening cock slip out. When they pulled apart for breath, Kotal easily scooped him up and walked to the bathroom.

"Feelin' better, sugar?" Erron happily sighed.

"Very," Kotal rumbled, kissing Erron sweetly briefly before gently setting him in the bathtub before moving to fill it.

A few moments later and they were enjoy a nice hot bath together, cleaning off their bout of fun and Erron using a rag to clean off lingering bits of teal body paint and the dried and not dried oil from Kotal's skin.

"My thanks," Kotal hummed softly as Erron worked the cloth around his jaw, ears and neck, where the most of the body paint had been left.

"None needed, Koko. Always a pleasure to help my man out," Erron grinned, pulling Kotal's head down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too, big guy."


End file.
